Amali Qahir
Amali Qahir is a Mimic, an independent Diviner, and a user of Diamond Dust Magic. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Amali is an atypical Mimic. He is fond of the Faerie Woods, but strays from it often to explore more dangerous places despite saying that he would rather not fight pointless battles. He doesn't care what people have to say about him, and instead, focuses on what he can do to further himself and his people since they look to him for leadership. He enjoys his freedoms, however, as he was taught to, and never takes any day as a chore. He approaches his days with vigor, and chooses to move ahead no matter what difficulties he comes across. This is a far cry from how he was before Tanelia was killed, in which it was very noticeable that he was a far more timid leader, and chose to stay out of conflicts for fear of dragging his people into it. After being awakened from his coffin, he seems more spirited, but at times his true, timid and meek nature will show through, despite his protests that he's changed. Known Attacks/Abilities * Diamond Is Unbreakable Amali creates a skin, or a suit of hyper-heated crystal that makes his body as difficult to damage as that of a Draco's body. Diamond Is Unbreakable can be used while he's in any form, and for him, his speed and strength are not adversely affected by the change. Instead, he moves faster, hits harder, and with his body being mostly made of his crystals, he can control them from an angle and create a spiked shell to defend himself at any time. Breaking this shell requires tremendous amounts of force no regular man could ever achieve. * Pressure Creates Diamonds Amali isn't limited to sand magic, as he has the able to compress sand into denser, tougher materials such as metals. Compression's main ability, however, creates hyper-dense crystals in a near instant, which Amali uses for most of his attacks. The heat generated by the speed of Compression is enough to sear skin completely off, so some of the crystals he uses are heated. This isn't noticeable in the Shifting Sands save to people who touch his crystals, but everywhere else, the land visibly ignites in response to the heat. * Diamonds Are Forever A defensive ability that allows Amali to use his crystals to create a barrier. This barrier is equal in hardness to Diamond is Unbreakable, and for that, those who aren't expecting it most often break their weapons upon it. Diamonds Are Forever also functions as a prison, allowing Amali to trap other life-forms within its confines, and perfectly preserve them as if they were encased in ice. He has used this multiple times on himself to preserve his youth, so it has been proven that Amali can stop biological decay entirely when trapping something within the confines of his crystals. * Diamond Dust Rebellion Amali's control over his powers is so great that he could, essentially, summon a mass of super-heated crystals that, in scale, could consume multiple Jotuns in a single wave. These crystals not only burn and melt, but they cut and impale themselves into a target. Amali's control over these crystals is not limited to just a wave, however, as he can form it into a more solid form, or use it as a barrier in the same way he can use other moves he's created as shields. Diamond Dust Rebellion is also called "glassing" as the heat it leaves behind turns the surface, and everything it passes across, into "glass" if they're lucky. If they're not lucky, they aren't seen again, and the landscape itself molds in response to what is essentially sharpened, see-through magma. * Volcanic Divider Amali creates a massive spike on either of his arms that doubles as a lance and a drill. The lance is already super-heated, and unlike his armor, the density of his lance is high enough to prevent it from breaking under all types of strain. As the lance spins, it generates more heat, causing anything cut or stabbed to not just ignite, but melt as well. Volcanic Divider can be increased to any length that Amali decides he realistically needs, and as such, it is normally never bigger than his own body unless he fights a Draco or a Jotun. In those cases, he extends to what he needs to fight that particular foe. Even if he didn't, the intense heat and penetrating power of Volcanic Divider has yet to meet its match, and tears through each barrier it comes across, even magical ones given time. Background Amali was born as the first Mimic, and due to that, his strength was amplified due to having to live and advance alone. He was born at, essentially, the same time as the first Elf, and the two, from that, became fast friends. They were companions for some time, and eventually, Amali grew to love her since she did not fear his predation on other species. When the racial congregation was established, Amali and Tanelia Windwalker were the representatives of the Mimics and Elves respectively. This only ended when the first Draco decided that the peace was too uneasy for him, and decided he would stake his claim over the world. Each representative from each race fought him, but in the battle, Amali lost Tanelia, and the one person that did not fear him. In his sorrow, he held her close and crystallized both of their bodies so that he could preserve her as well as he could, and that he might not be disturbed and not have to move on. Years later, he was freed by Mimics who needed his powers and his leadership. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mimics Category:Independent Diviner Category:Diviner Category:Genesis Category:Valentine Valtieri